Suite Night Live
by Superboy95
Summary: London got booked as the host of "Saturday Night Live", Zack, Michael, and Moseby help London getting ready for the role e host. Meanwhile, Bailey getting a little suspect when she spotted Cody with another woman


(Open with seeing Zack, Cody, Michael, and Bailey watching "Saturday Night Live" where Alec Baldwin perform as Donald Trump who discovered that Nancy Pelosi is his long-lost sister.)

Alec Baldwin (on-screen): Wait a minute there, are you saying that The Nancy Pelosi is actually my long-lost sister?

Kenan Thompson (on-screen): Unfortunately, yeah

Alec (on-screen): I got to sit down

(Kate McKinnon enter)

Kate (on-screen): Hey, little bro

Alec (on-screen): This is worse than Russia

(Zack, Cody, Michael, and Bailey laugh)

Zack: That's was hilarious

Cody: Even Trump doesn't seem to be that type of President. Also, Richard Martinez and Jimmy Carter were the greatest Presidents of all times

Zack: True that

Michael: SNL was one of the greatest sketch comedy shows and better than "MAD TV"

Zack: Well, Cody and I hosted an episode of "MAD TV" when we were younger

(This is a reference to Dylan and Cole Sprouse has been hosting "MAD TV" when they were younger)

(Michael scoffed)

Michael: Please, I had been hosting SNL twice and one of my exes was one of the cast members of SNL

(This is a reference to Steve Carell had been hosting SNL in 2005 and 2007 and Steve's real-life wife Nancy Carell who was a cast member of SNL in the late 90s)

(London enter)

London: Hear Me, Hear Me. Guess who is hosting SNL next week

Michael: Is it Mel B

Zack: Demi Lovato

Cody: McGraw

Bailey: Dewey The Cowboy

London: Nope, Nope, and I have no idea who they are. Anyway, I got booked as a host of SNL this week!

(The gangs cheered)

Michael: Well, I had hosted SNL twice and I am more than happy to help you out

London: Great, I just had a private jet waiting for us

(Then, we are seeing Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, and Michael arriving at The Tipton Hotel in New York City and approached at the front desk)

: Hey guys, welcome to The New York Tipton Hotel.

London: Moseby, did you hear that I got booked as a host of this week episode of SNL

: Oh yes. You left me a ton of voicemails to tell me about it

London: Sorry, couldn't help it

Zack: Oh, Mike and I are going to help London on getting ready for the role of a TV host

: Well, I hosted an episode of "The Living Color" and I have some experience

Cody (Whisper): Bailey, I got to go run errands and can we postpone our trip to The American National Museum of History

(Bailey seems puzzled)

Bailey(Whisper): Um, sure

(As Cody exit, we are seeing Zack, Michael, London, and arrived at 30 Rocks which housed "SNL", "The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon", "Late Night with Seth Meyer", and "The Today Show." Lorne Michael approaches them.)

Lorne: Welcome to The 30 Rock aka NBC Studio which is the home to The World Famous Sketch Comedy Series, I mean Nationwide Famous.

Michael: Hey, Lorne

Lorne: Hey Mike! How was everything

Michael: Great, I just had an autographed Coca-Cola bottle that was signed by Steve Martin. It was not like I stalking him into a restaurant at The Tipton Hotel

(Lorne seems puzzled)

Lorne: Okay, anywho London we just had Guest's Dressing Room ready for you

London: Great

Zack: Did you know that Pete Davidson is definitely the worst cast member on SNL

Pete (off-screen): Heard that.

London: Did he really use the potty on the Mailbox?

Lorne: Oh great. Another lawsuit waiting to happen

(Lorne exit. Then, we are seeing Cody met a blonde girl who seems awfully familiar at Monk's Cafe)

Cody: Hey, I am Cody Martin

Ashley: And I am Ashley Perry

(Cody and Ashley shake hands)

Cody: You seem familiar... Did we go to High School together?

Ashley: Um...I don't think so

(This is a reference to an actress, Lili Reinhart who plays Ashley Simpson and Cole Sprouse starring together in "Riverdale")

Cody: Anyway, I want you to know that my girlfriend Bailey's birthday is coming up and I want you to set up a surprise party and...

Ashley: Of course, I would help you out. Even though you look kind of like my ex-boyfriend from High School

Cody: Oh, was he a genius

Ashley: Nope, he is serving 25-life sentence for stabbing tons of people

(Then, we are seeing Bailey looking out from the window. Bailey grunts)

Bailey: I knew it! Cody is talking to some random girl and it's Paris all over again

(Kramer enter)

Kramer: Hey, I can't help it but I hear that you have a boyfriend issue

Bailey: Whaaattt! No, I do not have a boyfriend issue. Well, when we were attending Seven Sea High, he assumed that I was cheating on him and we broke up on our 1-year anniversary.

Kramer: Ahhh...you sound like a friend of mine who have tons of boyfriend issues before she got married to another friend of mine, Jerry Seinfeld. That right, The Jerry Seinfeld

Bailey: Okay, you are

Kramer: Rrrright, I am Cosmo Kramer but everyone just calls me Kramer.

Bailey: And I am Bailey Pickett

Kramer: Wait, are you The Bailey Pickett from "Yay Me Starring London Tipton" and "iCarly"

Bailey: Yep, The one and the only

Kramer: Well, I got a couple of friends waiting for me inside.

(Then, we are seeing Zack, Michael, , and London in the dressing room)

: Had you ever seen "In Living Color"?

Zack: Nope, I don't know what that is

Michael: Is this where the entire cast are "people of color"?

(uncomfortable silence as Michael turns and looks into the camera with a confused look)

(Kenan and Kel enter)

Zack: Wait a minute, are you The Kenan and Kel?

Kenan: Yep, the one and the only.

Kel: Hey guys

Zack: I am a huge fan of your work on "All That", "Good Burgers", and especially "Kenan&Kel"

Kenan: Yeah, when Kel and I were auditioning for SNL and I got the job and he didn't. I had been sneaking Kel in for the past 15 years

Kel: That was the bummer. I need some Orange Soda and do you guys have it.

: Um, I am sorry

Kel: I want some Orange Soda right now!

Kenan: I think we should get going

(Kenan and Kel exit)

Michael: So, that guy needs some help

London: Agree, I hope he is not part of the cast.

(Then, we are seeing Bailey spying on Cody and Ashley who is at Central Perk. She finds herself sitting across from Phoebe Buffay)

Phoebe: So, everything ok?

Bailey: Yeah why

Phoebe: You were keeping the eye on them for 30 minutes

Bailey: Sorry, I was kind of suspect that my boyfriend is talking to another girl and he postponed our trip to American National Museum of History

Phoebe: Well, Ben is an adult now but maybe he can give you a good reason why

(Bailey seems puzzled)

Bailey: Wait, his name is Cody, not Ben.

Phoebe: Ohhhh...he does look awfully lot like one of my friend's kid. Sorry about that

(This is a reference to Cole Sprouse's role as Ben on Friends)

(As Cody and Ashley exited, Phoebe check her watch)

Phoebe: Oh, it's is time for my gigs. You are welcome to listen to my music

Bailey: Um, sure

(As Phoebe got on the stage, she started playing "Smelly Cats." Then, we are seeing London doing the table read with the cast of SNL and Zack, , and Michael was watching)

London: Ok, guys. We need to Top to the Bop for the show this Saturday

Kate: Yeah, I see what you mean. For the past few years, I just wing it during every singles sketch that I am in

London: Good.

Leslie: Well, L-Dog. I just want to warn you that I don't take a sassy from anybody EVER!

Zack: She is the leader of SNL since she got cast to the show along with Kenan

Michael: That is true.

London: We will open with another Donald Trump Sketch. So, anyone has any ideas

Pete: I think like I smoked some weed last night and I don't know what I was supposed to do and I been on SNL for a couple of years now.

London: Okay, so I will be Ivanka Trump... Has anyone been watching the news?

Kenan: He did sort found out that Mike Pence will be running for President in 2020 and He would probably want to find the replacement

London: Alright, Next sketch...

Pete: Can we do Doctor Who sketch

(London seem puzzled. Then, we are seeing Bailey approach Jake Peralta and Charles Boyle at Luigi's Pizzeria)

Bailey: Hey, I can't help it but I just noticed that you guys are wearing police badges

Jake: Yeah, My boy Charles here and I just busted a drug lord at his hideout

Charles: This would definitely blow our boss Captian Holt's mind. Well, he doesn't show the emotions very often. There is a rumor flying around our precinct is that he is actually a robot

Bailey: Great, I just need you to do me a favor. I just spotted my boyfriend who is with another woman all over the city and I think he would probably be cheating on me

Charles: Oh snap.

Bailey: I need you guys to do an investigation on my boyfriend, Cody, and his new "ladyfriend"

Jake: Well, that reminds me of a time when I was spying on my wife, Amy who was with another guy at the time. For that reason, We would be happy to do it

Bailey: Great! Do you know where a costume shop is

(As Jake and Charles smirking, we are seeing Jake and Charles enter Jimmy's Diners where they spotted Cody and Ashley sitting at the bar)

Jake: What up fellas

(Cody puzzled)

Cody: Do I know you

Jake: Well...this is a strange town, you know what I mean

Charles: We are a couple of employees at The Tipton Hotel in umm...Staten Island. Yeah that it

Cody: Okay, what do you guys want

Jake: Well, we heard rumors is that you are cheating on a girlfriend of your with this gal

Ashley: What!? We are just a friend and planning his girlfriend's surprise birthday party

Jake: Ahhh...That was very sweet of you to do something for your girlfriend. So, I don't mean to not be introduced myself and my friend here. I am Jake Peralta and this is Charles Boyle

Cody: Cody Martin

(Cody and Ashley shake hands with Jake and Charles)

(Then, we are seeing Zack, London, Michael, and at the backstage at "The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon" and Questlove approach them)

Questlove: Hey guys, I am Questlove the lead drummer of "The Roots"

London: Question, are you on a quest for love

Michael: Maybe, I can take you to a bar to find the one

(As Michael raised his eyebrows, Zack and facepalm)

Questlove: No, it just my name and that's all.

(Michael Wink)

Questlove: Got to get ready for the show.

Questlove (mumbling): This is the worst than the time Carly threw up in my hat

(Then, we are seeing Jimmy Fallon at his desk)

Jimmy: Our next guest is the daughter of Wilfred Tipton, host of her webshow "Yay Me! starring London Tipton", and the host of "SNL" this Saturday, London Tipton!

(As London got on the set, Jimmy gave her the hug and guide her to her seat)

Jimmy: Welcome to the show

London: Thanks, Jimmy. I got to say that these ties look fantastic on you

Jimmy: Thank you, my wife got those for me on Christmas. Anyway, This Saturday, you are hosting "SNL" for the first time ever.

(Audience cheered)

London: Yes, that was true and my daddy hosted the show in the 80s

Jimmy: Really?

(Then, we are seeing Zack and Michael ran into Brain Quinn and Sal Vulcano dressed as a couple of NBC Pagers)

Zack: Hey, do you know which floors are NBC Sports

Brain: To the left and up to your butt

(As Michael and Zack laugh, Benjamin The Cat sneaking behind Sal)

Sal: Oh Chiz

(Sal was being chased by Benjamin the Cat and Hashtags The Panda through the set of "The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon")

London: I think that you need better security

Jimmy: For over nine years of doing a talk show, I had never seen a grown man being chased by mascots on a late night show. What am I, Jimmy Kimmel

(Then, we are seeing Bailey sitting on a park bench and Elmo and Big Bird approach her)

Elmo: Hey, Elmo just notice that you are sitting alone

Bailey: Well, I am just thinking about my boyfriend who supposedly planning a surprise birthday party for me but I just don't buy it

Big Bird: Why not?

Bailey: Well, he is with another woman and I just think that he is cheating on me

Elmo: Well, when Elmo start dating my girlfriend, Zoe and she always planned a surprise party with Big Birds here for me

Big Birds: That's true when you love someone who wants to do something nice for you. Then, you should be able to believe it

Bailey: Well, thanks guy for giving me great advice on relationships

Big Bird: No problem at all

(Oscar the Grouch pop out of a trash can)

Oscar: Would you guys cut a piece of chiz and let me go to sleep

Bailey: Did he actually live in a trash can

Elmo: Yep, he always likes this for a long time and one time when I accidentally discovered a portal to Grouchtown

Oscar: I should have moved back to Grouchtown. So, zip it!

Big Bird: By the way, can you tell us how to get back to Sesame Street

(Then, we are seeing London getting ready for the show)

Lorne: Alright, show starts in 5 minutes

(We are seeing Chevy Chase and Bill Murray getting their seats)

Chevy: I haven't seen a great show since our time in the 70s

Bill: That was an actually good point and I heard a rumor that The London Tipton is sort of airhead

Chevy: Yeah, at least not dumb as Ivanka Trump

(As Chevy and Bill laugh, we are seeing the show opening with Alec Baldwin as Donald Trump sitting at his desk and Kenan enter)

Kenan: I afraid that I have some bad news which would affect your cabinet

Alec: Is Garfield comic getting canned? I hope not, because, that cat reminds me of myself.

Kenan: No, at least you would want to grab a tissue

Alec: Wait a minute there, Am I getting impeach?

Kenan: No, it is about Mike Pence

Alec: Is he dead? I should get his wife a flower and whatnot

Kenan: No, he is much alive but...

(London enter)

London: Hey daddy

Alec: Sweeties, I am trying to get some bad news here

London: Wellll...I just took your keys to Air Force One and took it to Paris

Alec: You what!? James is that what you were trying to tell me

Kenan: Nope, I had no idea about that either. Mike Pence is going to...

(Beck Bennett enter)

Beck: Don, I have great news...well for me. I am going to run for the president in 2020!

Alec: Wha...

Beck: I know right! We are going to have so much fun during the debates and election night

Alec(Donald Duck's voice): Oh phooey, I had it and here is something I haven't use in a few years: You are Fired!

Beck: I am sorry but...

Alec: Get him out of my sight...now!

(Beck exit)

Alec: Well, I got to find a replacement for the Vice President but first...

The cast (in unison): Live from New York, it's Saturday Night!

(Then, we are seeing London getting on the stage)

Announcer: And now, your host for the night, London Tipton!

London: Thank you, thanks, everyone. So, we are going to have a great show tonight and...

(Tony Stark enter)

Tony: Hold it, Tipton gal

(audience cheer)

London: Wait a minute, are you The Tony Stark aka Iron Man

Tony: Yep, the one and the only. I had hosted an episode in the 90s

Chevy: Like a Fake Cast Member

London: Okay, anywho...we are going to have a great show tonight, everybody.

(Then, we are seeing Kel stepping in a role as Ed the cashier on the set of "Good Burgers." Leslie, London, and Kate enter.)

Kel: Hey gals, welcome to The Good Burger and may I take your order?

London (with a southern accent): Well, I would take a Naked Burger and Ashley, what are you having

(Kate speaking in French): I want a couple of Chicken Nuggets and American Fries

London: She wants a couple of chicken nuggets with American Fries

Kel: Well, it is a burger place, not a chicken place. But, I will put in 2 Naked Burgers

Leslie: Look, E-Dog. If she wants a chicken, you better give her a chicken

Kel: Okay, let me see what I can do

(Kel exit)

London: Let go to Bad Cuban and screws up their strategy

Leslie: That's what I was thinking

(As London, Leslie, and Kate exit, Kel enter)

Kel: Well, they said that Chick... Wait a minute, they ditch. How Rude

(Kenan enter)

Kenan: Oh, it's you. I had been coming to this fast food restaurant for over 20 years and you somehow haven't been fired yet

Kel: Oh, hey Dexter! I am wondering the same thing.

Kenan: Well, today is my 40th birthday and...

Kel: Wait, today is your birthday!?

Kenan: Yes and don't you ever think about it!

Kel: In that case, I have something for you.

(Kenan groan)

Kenan: Ohhhh...good grief!

(Kel holding a cake with Kenan's face on it)

Kenan: Well, how thoughtful are you

Kel: Yep, I want you to blow the candles

(As Kenan blow the candles, the cake blew up to Kenan's face. Kel laugh)

Kel: That was hilarious

Kenan: I would give you a head start.

(As Kel starting to run, Kenan went after him. Then, we are seeing Bailey walk into a ballroom at The Tipton Hotel. Everyone pop out)

Party Guest (in unison): Surprise!

Bailey: Isn't it for me?

Cody: Yep, I plan this surprise party just for you

Bailey: So, that woman was not... you know what. Never mind

Cody: Oh, you were talking about my new friend, Ashley who helped me planned your surprise birthday party

Ashley: Hey

Bailey: Gotta

(As Cody got on his knees and opened the box which revealed an engagement ring, Bailey gasp)

Cody: Since that strange first day together, I had my eyes first laid on you. Well, after I discovered that you were a girl.

(Ashley lean over to London)

Ashley (whisper): What is he talking about

London (whisper): Don't ask

Cody: Then, I confessed my feelings for you on "iCarly." Now, all lead to this. Bailey Pickett, Will you Married Me?

Bailey: Yes, a million times YES!

(As Cody put the ring on her, the guests cheer)


End file.
